gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Danny's Song
Danny's Song ist ein Song aus der zehnten Episode der fünften Staffel, Trio, und wird von Emma und Will gesungen. Wenn Emma nach Hause kommt, findet sie Will im Trainingsraum vor, welchen er streicht und in ein Kinderzimmer umbauen will. Sie ist der Meinung, dass es Unglück bringen könnte, da sie noch nicht schwanger ist, doch er ist überzeugt davon, dass es passieren wird. Er beginnt den Song und streicht weiter, worauf Emma mit einsteigt und ihm hilft. Während des Songs suchen sie nach möglichen Babynamen, essen gemeinsam, sehen sich einen Film an und gehen zu Bett. Das Original stammt von Kenny Loggins und Jim Messina aus deren erstem Album "Sittin' In" aus dem Jahr 1971. Lyrics Will: People smile and tell me I'm the lucky one And we've just begun Think I'm gonna have a son He will be like she and me, as free as a dove Conceived in love Sun is gonna shine above Even though we ain't got money I'm so in love with you, honey And everything will bring a chain of love And in the morning, when I rise You bring a tear of joy to my eyes And tell me everything is gonna be alright Seems as though, a month ago, I was Beta-Chi Never got high Oh, I was a sorry guy And now, I smile and face the girl that shares my name, yeah Now I'm through with the game This boy will never be the same Will (und Emma): And even though we ain't got money (I'm so in love with you, honey) And everything will bring a chain of (love) And in the morning, when I rise (You bring a tear of joy to my eyes And tell me everything) is gonna be alright Will: Pisces, Virgo rising is a very good sign Strong and kind And the little boy is mine Now I see a family where the once was none Now we've just begun Yeah, we're gonna fly to the sun Beide (Will): And even though we ain't got money I'm so in love with you, honey And everything will bring a chain of love (And in the morning), when I rise You bring a tear of joy to my eyes And tell me everything (is gonna be alright) Will: Love the girl who holds the world in a paper cup Drink it up Love her and she'll bring you luck And if you find she helps your mind, better take her home Yeah, don't you live alone Try to earn what lovers own Beide: And even though we ain't got money I'm so in love with you, honey And everything will bring a chain of love In the morning, when I rise You bring a tear of joy to my eyes And tell me everything is gonna be alright Everything is gonna be alright Trivia *Das ist das einzige Mal, dass Emma in der fünften Staffel und auch das letzte Mal, dass sie in der Serie singt. *Das ist Wemmas letztes Duett. *Während des Songs tippt Will Farbe auf Emmas Nase und wischt sie mit einem Tuch wieder ab, was der Kreidestaubszene in Jenseits von Gut und Sue gleicht. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Emma Pillsbury Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester